1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display technical field, and more particularly to a display panel and a display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A traditional display panel 10 is shown in FIG. 1. D1-D5 are data lines, and G1-G10 are scan lines (gate lines).
In order to save cost, the traditional display panel 10 adopts a technical scheme in which a signal source end has a high pin count. For example, only one fanout and an integrated circuit (IC) are utilized in the signal source end. In this situation, a resistance difference of the fanout is generally larger.
In practice, the following problem exists in the prior art. Color shift phenomenon occurs at two sides of the display panel 10 due to the larger resistance difference of the fanout in the signal source end when a color mixture image is displayed.
Specifically, in a color mixture image, the data lines D1-D5 continuously charge two subpixels by inputting data signals. Then, the data lines D1-D5 charge two subpixels of a next pixel. Since the resistance of the fanout is larger, resistance-capacitance delay (RC delay) of a signal is serious. A charged condition of the first subpixel is worse than a charged condition of the second subpixel. The color shift phenomenon occurs due to the difference of the charged conditions of the subpixels especially at the two sides of the display panel 10 (the positions in which a largest fanout line resistance occurs in the signal source end).
As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 2 shows a color mixture image of a red color and a blue color displayed by the traditional display panel 10. The signals provided by the fanout lines sequentially turn on the scan lines G1, G2, G3, . . . , G2n−1, G2n one by one.
The scan lines of the display panel 10 are turned on one by one from top to bottom (along the first direction 201). Since the resistance difference of the fanout in the source end between the middle area 102 and the two side areas 101 (as shown in FIG. 3) of the display panel 10 is large, the RC delay conditions of the signals of the data lines are also different. The RC delay conditions of the data signals received by the subpixels in the two side areas 101 of the display panel 10 are more serious. For example, in the waveform in the middle area 102 as shown in FIG. 4A and in the waveform in the two side areas 101 as shown in FIG. 4B, the data lines charge the blue subpixels firstly and then charge the red subpixels. Since the RC delay of the signal waveform in the two side areas 101 of the display panel 10 is more serious, all the charged conditions of the blue subpixels are worse than the charged conditions of the red subpixels as compared with those in the middle area 102.
Accordingly, when a purple image is displayed in the two areas 101 of the display panel 10, the purple image tends to be reddish. In contrast, when the scan direction 201 is in an opposite direction, the purple image in the two side areas 101 tends to be bluish. Likewise, the problem also occurs when a yellow image or an aqua blue image is displayed.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving the above-mentioned technical problem.